Easily Embarrassed
by Celianna
Summary: Fate has decided that the person who has to answer Gon’s question “Why is it standing up?” was to be Killua.


**Easily Embarrassed**

**Summary****:** Fate has decided that the person who has to answer Gon's question "Why is it standing up?" was to be Killua.

**A/N:** This was a story that I wrote like 4 years ago, I decided to revise it, edit it, and then post it. We need more KilluaxGon love! Read my other stories if you're a KilluaxGon fan ^_^

No, this is not a lemon ;D

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own, nor make any profit out of Hunter x Hunter.

--

It was a cold and silent night – until it wasn't so silent anymore. The walls were shaking, the floor was trembling and the furniture was bouncing. The white-haired boy's bed was trembling from whatever was causing this chaos. Killua's head popped up from underneath his blanket and tried to stare into the darkness of the room. The room continued to shake uncontrollably.

What in the world was up with the room shaking so much? Was there an earthquake?

There was a loud noise outside of his hotel room, rampaging on the hallway. For a moment, he thought the walls stopped shaking, but it was only his imagination because as soon as he thought that, the door slammed open – revealing a little black haired boy, whom had now almost broken down the wall that the door slammed in to. The door then slammed shut again. The sudden flash of light on the hallway made Killua squeeze his eyes shut tight and groan in dismay as he buried himself underneath the blanket.

"Killua!" The intruder yelled, his voice strained and flustered; dashing towards the bed the other boy was taking cover in.

Heck there was no earthquake; it was just Gon having some scary nightmare or something, and was acting it out with his super strength on the walls of his room. The silver haired boy didn't feel like comforting his best friend right now, he just wanted to sleep. Blissful sleep because today had been a long, _long_ day full of training.

Suddenly, the air was knocked out of him and he felt himself sink further into the bed; the little boy had decided to pounce on him. So much for blissful sleep.

"Gon," cried out Killua with a strangled voice – trying to push Gon off of him so he could keep continue to breathe and actually live to see the next day.

"_Get off of me_!"

Killua tried, but he just couldn't seem to get the black haired boy off of him. He had attached himself to the silver haired boy, his hands gripping the pyjama and his face buried into his best friend's chest. It seemed the boy was talking, but with the boy's face pressed up against his chest, there was a fat chance he could actually understand just _what_ he was mumbling.

First things first – to breathe again.

In a flash, Gon was thrown into the air and landed on the ground with a very loud '_thud_'. Killua gasped for air and tried to adjust his eyes to the dark, not knowing why Gon had decided to enter his hotel room as if his life was in danger. Gon had been talking all this time, and only now did Killua decide to actually listen to it.

"It won't go away! It won't go away!" Gon chanted.

The former assassin stood still for a moment before he carefully walked over to Gon. It seemed he had a pretty bad nightmare for it to have affected him so much. Killua sat down next to Gon and turned his head to face his black haired friend. In order to calm down Gon – he would have to be calm himself. If he was going to get anymore sleep tonight, he needed to be nice and friendly to Gon.

"What's wrong, Gon?" He asked as calmly and soothing as possible.

Gon cocked his head to the side, not looking at Killua at all. "I don't know! I think I may be sick because this has never happened before!" he explained in a rushed voice.

Gon suddenly stood up, breathing heavily and looked at the wall. Even though it was pretty dark in the room, Killua could see that Gon's brown eyes were filled with fear of the unknown. What in the world had happened to him? Did someone try to poison him during his sleep? Killua's features sharpened as he thought of a possible attack – he'll get who ever hurt his best friend! However, jumping to conclusions was not the best thing to do. Killua stood up too and walked over to Gon.

"Gon, calm down. What has never happened before?" Killua asked.

Gon made a vague gesture with his hands to show Killua. "I-it's standing _up_!" He blurted out, his lips slightly trembling as he said so.

Focusing on Gon's face, Killua pulled up his left eyebrow before he let his brain do the thinking work. What the hell was Gon talking about? What in the world could mean 'it's standing up'? Of course, there were several meanings behind that statement which Killua knew all to well – but surely, Gon couldn't possibly mean that, right? Killua took a step closer and slid his hands into his pyjama pockets.

"What are you talking about? What is standing up Gon?" He asked very carefully, his eyes observing Gon's face, who was looking quite flustered as he noticed now that his eyes were used to the dark. It was only now that Killua noticed Gon had no shirt on. The little black-haired boy gulped before his eyes turned bigger.

"Tell me, Gon," repeated Killua, this time with a more forced tone. He didn't like the way Gon wasn't telling him what was going on. Usually this boy had no problems blabbering to people about basically anything.

"_It's_ standing up, _it_!"

Before Killua even thought about it, his eyes subconsciously wondered over below Gon's bare stomach. In a split second, his eyes shot back up again at Gon – his face now quickly turning a massive shade of red.

"What th- no way – _Gon!_" Killua was so shocked he couldn't even form a proper sentence anymore. His voice was raised a couple of octaves higher, sounding squeaky. Gon had stayed idle all this time.

It seemed ladies and gentleman; Gon was having his first _erection_ … ever.

The silver haired boy was nailed to the ground while all his blood started rushing up his head. No way did Gon just say that – no way is he in_ that_ state while standing in his hotel room! That was the whole frikkin' reason why Killua even wanted separate bedrooms! So he wouldn't have to deal with having erections of himself and having to explain himself to Gon.

"Wait!" Gon noticed the way Killua looked at him, and figured out that Killua must know something. "You seem to know what it is, Killua!" Proclaimed Gon with a new energy boost.

As he took a step closer to Killua, Killua backed away as far as he could from Gon. He was being backed up against the wall until he couldn't escape Gon's blazing brown eyes anymore.

"Killua!" Called out Gon to get his attention. His expression wavering down a bit as he waited for a reply from his friend.

Killua wanted to look at anything BUT Gon right now. Gon should have never even _told_ him in the first place! Why the heck did that Mito person never tell Gon about the way the male body behaves? It was supposed to be her job; explaining that males get erections. It wasn't his job to baby-sit Gon and explain him all the embarrassing details of the transformations his body goes through during his teen years.

"It's staring to hurt Killua! It has been like this for over an hour."

Dear fuck, that's _way_ too much information!

Killua bit his lips and tightly closed his eyes, his face now resembling a ripe tomato. Luckily, the room was dark so Gon couldn't see how embarrassed Killua actually was. How was he going to get away with this one? It was such a bizarre situation, with Gon standing in front of Killua, having an erection, and demanding he explain what's going on. How come he had to be the one to explain why Gon's penis was standing up? It was just embarrassing! Not only that, he had been hard for _over an hour_? A nasty, and unwanted thought drifted into Killua's mind; _then what had he been trying to do in that whole hour?_

"Gon, hasn't anyone taught you about this?" Decided Killua to finally ask, his face pulled into a scowl and his eyes glaring at his best friend. This was just too embarrassing for poor Killua, how come it happened _now_? Gon started to frown at Killua.

"You mean this isn't a disease or something?"

The silver haired boy didn't know what to do; laugh or cry.

Why did fate picked him out to be the one that will give Gon _the talk_? Why couldn't it be Kurapica or Leorio? They were in this hotel as well! As he thought about this further, he came to the conclusion that if Gon would ask Kurapica, the blond man would only give him a silent stare. If he would have asked Leorio, Leorio would probably scare poor Gon with all his medical information. But why him! It was already embarrassing to talk about it – let alone that Gon was standing there before him, with _that_!

"I … eh – it's not .. a disease." Damn it, he couldn't even utter out any coherent sentences anymore. Why was this so hard for him? No pun intended.

Screw it, he's not going to explain to Gon just what was happening to his body. Besides, isn't Gon the one who always trusted his natural instincts? Where are his natural instincts now? Why did those natural instincts of Gon decided to leave him at this very moment? His instincts should have said; use your damn hand!

"Then – then how can I make it go away, Killua!" Gon pulled Killua out of his rampaging thoughts as he shook his head to clear his mind.

Killua growled lowly and waved his hands around in the air.

"Damn it Gon, just go to your room and – I don't know – _jerk off_!"

With that, he pushed Gon out of his room before he closed the door very quickly. He leaned against the door with a defeated sigh, his head was still as red as ever. In his mind, Killua was praying to whoever could hear him, that Gon knew what masturbation was. This is how kids usually figure it out; something strange is standing up – you touch it, it feels good – you keep on touching it. Poof, problem solved. Gon shouldn't have a hard time trying to figure _that_ out.

There was a small sound outside of the door that made Killua jump up in reaction. Gon was still standing outside his room; leaning against the door.

"Killua," he called out with a tiny and sad voice. "What does jerk off mean?"

Just when Killua thought his face was returning to its normal colour, blood rushed up his face again, tinting it with red. The boy cursed inside himself as he yanked the door open, revealing a slightly discomfort Gon standing on the hallway, his erection showing a nicely pitched tent in his boxers. Killua's face made a dozen expressions, mostly just scowling and glaring and then raising his eyebrows and lowering them again. He was ready to pull out his hair.

With a very red head, Killua ran towards his bed, flung himself on the ground, crawled underneath the bed and returned with different stacks of magazines, each featuring a naked woman. He stood up and pushed all the magazines into Gon's hands. There was bound to be _something_ about sexual education in these erotic magazines that he had bought while Gon was out fishing.

Gon looked up at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Eh?" He said shyly.

Once more, Killua pushed Gon out of his door. "Just read them!" He called out and shut the door.

Killua returned to his bed, discomfort written all over his face as he pushed himself underneath the blanket. If Gon were to figure out just what was happening to him – he might never even mention this to anyone at all, so Killua could forget his best friend just practically asked him what 'having an erection' was. Sheesh, kids these days. He slowly closed his eyes, pushing out his perverted thoughts about Gon.

While time continued to pass; Killua tried his best to ignore the small knocks on his door that had been going on for at least five minutes. There was another knock on the door before Killua groaned out loud and buried his face in the pillow, trying to drone out the sound. Another knock could be heard and Killua turned around again and stared at the ceiling. With a very deep sigh, the silver haired boy stood from his bed and walked towards the door. The knocking continued.

Just why was Gon pestering him so much with this? Can't he just figure it out on his own? Before opening the door, Killua closed his eyes, counted to ten and slowly opened the door.

"What do you want," he snapped at the smaller boy before him.

Gon looked up at Killua with a feint blush; it was clear Gon hadn't learned anything from those magazines at all.

"I- I don't know why naked women has got anything to do with … _this_," explained Gon as he gestured towards his boxers. As if on cue, his penis inside the boxers twitched – along with Killua's eye.

Gon was standing there, shaking a little, and having irregular breathing patterns. Sweat had started to form on his half-naked body, making his skin look shiny. Killua's eyes travelled from his boxers to Gon's eyes. They were kind of drooping, as if he was exhausted. Thinking about it, there was a boy at his feet, clearly aroused – Killua could ravish him any moment if he wanted to with no objections at all.

_Oh no._ He did _not_ just think of ravishing his best friend. Some one kill him _now_. Put an end to his countless perverted thoughts and embarrassing encounters with Gon.

"G-Gon." Since when did his throat start to run out dry? "Just go think of something _not_ related to .. _sex_." That was the best solution Killua could give to Gon without embarrassing himself anymore further. This madness really had to stop now. It just had to.

"Huh, I wasn't thinking about sex?" Answered Gon innocently.

_Whaaat?_ He knew what sex was!? Then – then why the heck was he asking him all this kind of stuff!? He knew all along what sex was, but actually being aroused himself left him clueless? Wait, before Killua was going to kick the living shit out of Gon for actually knowing what sex was, he first had to check to see if Gon was thinking about the same _kind _of sex.

Killua scraped his throat and calmly closed his eyes.

"Gon, do you even know what sex is?"

"..A sake brand?"

It was utter madness how stupid Gon could be. Just kill him now already, so he wouldn't have to deal with Gon's innocent non-knowledge. Better yet, he'll just hire his own family to assassinate himself. Or more realistically; he'll commit suicide by drowning in his own blood from the nose bleed he was surely going to be having _very_ soon. There was just too much blood going up to his head.

"Gon," said Killua, his voice distorted and his eyes shining with craziness. "Why can't you just follow your instincts?" He asked, grabbing Gon's shoulders and shaking him very hard, as if could shake some sense into Gon.

Gon freed himself from Killua and glared at him. "But I just don't get it Killua! I don't know what's happening, and I don't know why you won't tell me!" Poor Gon, he really _did_ have no clue about what was happening to him.

That doesn't mean Killua had to explain to him what was happening in detail. He already gave him porn – what more did he need? Killua buried his face in his hands, pinching his cheeks to see if he was actually having a disturbing dream, but disappointingly he was not. He was awake. And damn it; so was Gon. Along with his erection.

"Gon, just listen to your instincts! What are your instincts telling you to do_ at this very moment_. What does it make you want to do!?" Yelled out Killua at his best and clueless friend, his face turning even redder if that was possible. His cheeks started to really hurt with all that blood.

Gon thoughtfully observed the boy in front of him. Killua felt the hair on his neck stand up as a chill crawled over his spine. There was a minute of silence before Gon decided to move. He tilted up his head a bit and stared into Killua's eyes.

"It makes me want to touch you."

_... .. Touch__.. me .._

Blood started oozing out of Killua's nose like crazy. Gon shrieked at the sight of Killua having a nose-bleed, and quickly ran up to his best friend to help him. Frankly, at this moment, Killua didn't care anymore. He let himself be helped by Gon who had mysteriously grabbed a random tissue out of nowhere to stop the blood from flowing all over Killua's face. Gon was asking him all the while if he was okay, but Killua was too stunned and tired to reply at all. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could die of major blood loss.

After the tissue was stuffed half-way through his nose – he had to breathe through one nostril – Killua finally regained some sense in himself. Gon sat on the ground and gave Killua a small smile. It seemed the blood had lessened a little bit already.

"Hey," Gon spoke, grabbing Killua's attention. He pulled down his boxers to stare at his flaccid penis. "It's gone down!!"

Killua's head lazily turned towards Gon, his lips pulled up into a nervous smile before his eyes started to roll in his head – he fainted.

--

It had been two months since that incident. Gon never mentioned it again – and Killua was all too happy Gon decided to forget it. Because hell, this was a serious traumatic experience for poor Killua. Having his best friend all over him, voluntarily stripping in front of him .. saying that he wanted to touch Killua. It was all .. like a dream. After two months, he was still thinking of that one night. Blame the hormones for that one. Every time he did think back on that night, he had to be careful to hide his own erection.

At the present time, he was sleeping in his new hotel. Though, unlike last time, Kurapika and Leorio weren't here right now. He and Gon still slept in separate bedrooms, which was for the best. So it was only just the two of them. Killua rolled over to face the wall; his mind was filled with thoughts of Gon. It was confusing to say the least, thinking about his best friend, imagining him with another erection. It drove him mad – to think of his best friend that way. He just couldn't help it, especially after that night. Killua was disturbed out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door. There was a strange sense of a déjà vu.

Gon's voice was heard outside of his room. He was speaking softly, so Killua couldn't understand what he was saying. The silver haired boy sat up straight in his bed and groaned out loud.

"Come in, you idiot," he called out and soon Gon stepped into his room.

Again, it was too dark to notice anything that seemed out of place. Killua had this really, really strange feeling that he knew what this was about. Anything but that please! Another experience like that – Killua didn't know what he would do! He didn't want to die of blood loss, nor did he want to be charged of rape when he would launch himself onto Gon and ravish him.

Killua hoped and prayed that Gon was just having a nightmare of some cookies monsters chasing him like he used to have.

"Uhm.." said Gon in a nervous voice. Killua swallowed and stared with big eyes at Gon's dark form. "Killua, the problem … is back."

_Oh dear .._

"A-ahh," squeaked Killua, not knowing exactly what to say. His thoughts were in a mess.

He heard Gon move closer to his bed, and it made Killua jerk back in reflex – scared that he might pounce on Gon.

"Killua," said Gon softly. "Can you help me get it down again?"

That sounded _so_ perverted, in a million different ways.

"Last time you told me to 'jerk-off'? Can you tell me what that is?" Asked Gon innocently and finally sat down on the bed next to Killua.

Killua was torn between raping Gon, or to calmly explain what masturbation is. Finally, he inhaled a gust of air to calm himself down.

"I-it's uhm .. well .. you put your hand around it .. and then.. you pump it."

"_Pump_ it?"

Killua blushed furiously, not believing he was explaining this. "Yes, up and down."

The sound of clothing being removed could be heard and Killua's mind went blank. Did Gon just – no, he didn't, right? He couldn't – _right_?

"So I just put my hand around it, then pump it up and down?" Asked Gon.

It was dark, but since Killua's eyes finally adjusted to the dark, he could see Gon's silhouette. There, in the dark, was a vertical, long object sticking in the air. Gon's hand was wrapped around it. All of this was happening on his bed. All of this was happening while Killua's own erection had been growing larger and larger. Then, as if this wasn't something weird at all, Gon started to 'pump it'.

"Gon!" Shrieked out Killua and he fell out of bed with the force of his own voice.

"What?" Asked Gon, scared he was doing it wrong.

Killua picked himself up from the ground and stood in front of Gon. "You idiot! Do it in private! This is something totally embarrassing – and you're not making it any easier for me!"

"But, I want it gone!"

"All you do is pump your penis up and down and it goes away! There, I said it! Leave me alone!"

Gon's mouth opened up to shape in the form of an 'o'. He pointed his finger towards Killua's crotch.

"You got it _too_!"

Killua looked down with dreaded eyes – indeed, his own penis was pitching a tent. Gon suddenly moved closer to Killua and tugged at the rims of his pyjama pants to pull it down. Killua was bewildered and was too stunned to move as he saw Gon's hand move towards his erect penis.

"I'll help!"


End file.
